


Troy

by Eris18



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on holiday, so they relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troy

Troy made Alexander relax enough to take the time to do this; no threats, no emergencies, just the beach, the stars...Hephaestion made a mental note to drag his lover on holiday more often.

The thing Hephaestion loved the most about these relaxed, private moments was the kissing. Back home (possibly even in one of the Alexandrias), Alexander never really took the time for foreplay. It was never certain that they wouldn’t be interrupted by a slave or another Somatophylax, declaring an emergency or a situation that simply _must_ be dealt with straight aw-

“Hephaestion,” Alexander grunted. “You’re thinking. I thought I ordered you to stop?”

Hephaestion sighed and nodded; he’d apologise, but his tongue was currently too busy licking up Alexander’s extremely hard cock before curling around the head, guiding his lips down to envelope it.

Alexander gasped and let out a small whimper; Hephaestion corrected himself. _This_ was what he loved the most. Taking the time to drive his lover wild as he swallowed around the shaft, pressing his tongue just underneath the head to hear...

“Ah! Hephaestion! _Yes_...”

…that.

Hephaestion smiled (well, as much as he could), and an unexpected chuckle bubbled forth and caused Alexander to moan loudly and reach down to twist his fingers gently in Hephaestion’s curls.

_Not long now, then._

Hephaestion took a deep breath and lowered his head until he felt Alexander’s cock hit the back of his throat.

He swallowed. Alexander swore, and his grip on Hephaestion’s hair tightened. Hephaestion brought his hands to the inside of Alexander’s thighs and scraped lightly, knowing that the end was near.

He was rewarded with his lover cursing and blessing him with the same breath as he came; Hephaestion almost choked, but managed to hold Alexander’s hips down to stop him thrusting too far.

Eventually, Alexander stilled, panting; he released his lover’s hair, pulling him up for a kiss (despite Hephaestion’s own hesitation, considering what had just happened).

“Thank you,” Alexander smiled, continuing the kisses.

Hephaestion returned the smile, not caring that his own erection was currently begging for attention. However, his lover noticed; Alexander, despite outward appearances, was actually ridiculously observant about these things.

Before there was time to say anything, Alexander’s hand had wrapped around his lover’s cock and started stroking gently.

“Gods...” Hephaestion groaned, starting to thrust into Alexander’s fist. “Please...”

“Come when you need to,” Alexander grinned. “You earned it.”

It didn’t take long; soon Hephaestion was crying out, clutching at his lover, and then collapsing, exhausted, next to him.

“I love you,” he murmured, already nearly unconscious.

Alexander kissed his temple and smiled.

“How could you not?” he replied, chuckling.

Hephaestion couldn’t even muster the energy to hit him. He simply curled around his King and fell asleep.


End file.
